


A simple celebration

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For mother's day.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041738
Kudos: 2





	A simple celebration

Our story starts in Andromeda and Ted Tonks's house. Their six year old daughter Nymphadora is trying to make mother's day as special as she can.

Ted yawned. "Dora, was it really necessary to wake us up at 7?"

Nymphadora grinned. "Yes, it was; daddy."

Andromeda smiled. "Well, I think it's sweet that she made me breakfast; Ted."

Ted replied, "I didn't even know you could cook."

Nymphadora told them, "I taught myself so I could make today special, mummy."

Andromeda beamed, "You're a clever girl, Dora. What else do you have planned for me?"

Nymphadora answered, "You'll see soon enough, I want it to be a surprise."


End file.
